You Are My Best Gift
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Kau adalah hadiah terbaik untukku.. HoMin! fanfic for February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival and Yunho's Birthday yang telat - - happy reading, don't forget to Review


You Are My Best Gift

Kau adalah hadiah terbaik untukku..

..

Pairing:

Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin a.k.a HoMin

Genre:

Romance, Fluff :p

Warning:

Yaoi, AU, kata tak sesuai EYD, OOC, gombalnya gak terlalu(?), dan percakapan gak jelas. DLDR!

..

_Please enjoy my fanfic, guys.. kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang hati.. yang penting kalian review dan keluarkan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fanfic-ku.. maaf kalau gak bagus.. m(_'_)m_

_Fanfic ini untuk __**February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival**__ dan __**Jung U-Know Yunho a.k.a my appa's :p birthday! (walaupun telat :p) **__Asiiikkk! XD_

..

**_#Changmin's POV_**

**_KRIIIING!_**

Aku langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku ketika mendengar suara alarm yang terasa di telingaku. Tubuhku terlonjak reflek karena kaget akan suara deringnya yang memekakan telinga. Aku celingak-celinguk tidak jelas dengan muka paling jelek dan bodoh habis bangun tidur. Kebiasaanku memang. Sesekali menguap sambil mengucek mata lalu meregangkan badan. Setelahnya, aku memeluk bantalku dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Muncul-lah sekelebat pikiran yang menyerang kepalaku. Aduh.. kenapa aku bangun jam segini ya? Ini terlalu pagi untukku bangun saat liburan ini. Kenapa juga alarm tersayangku –walaupun setiap hari kubanting- bisa ada di pelukanku? Aah.. kenapa ya?

Dengan bola mata yang bergerak ke atas, alis mengerut, dan bibir mengerucut mengumpulkan kesadaran, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Huh.. kenapa otak jenius-ku ini tidak mau jalan? Sudahlah..

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mengulur waktu dengan berpikir, aku menyerah juga. Kuangkat kedua pantat-ku menjauh dari empuk-nya tempat tidur, lalu loncat turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati(?) aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sayang, aku bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi, apalagi jam segini. Tapi sekalinya terbangun, aku tak bisa tidur lagi. God.. ini baru jam 6 pagi di hari libur karena kedai kecil tempatku bekerja sedang di renovasi, dan aku sudah bangun. Padahal biasanya aku bangun jam 10 di hari libur. Aku masih tidak ingat kenapa aku pasang alarm jam segini.

Aku meraih handuk yang tergantung lemas di gantungan depan lemari baju, lalu masuk dengan bersiul ke tempat _shower_. Mataku sempat melirik kalender yang terpampang jelas di atas meja belajar. Kuhentikan langkahku tiba-tiba. Aah.. tunggu. Aku melihat sebuah lingkaran yang terlukis dengan spidol merah pada tanggal hari ini. aku beralih mendekati kalenderku. Sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk membaca catatan kecil yang tertulis di bawah rentetan angka.

"Hmm.. 6 Februari.. My _future husband Jung Yunho Bear's Birthday_.." bisikku sembari membaca tulisan remang-remang karena aku tak memakai kacamata-ku.

Dan.. mataku membulat sempurna setelah membaca-nya. Oh! Hari ini ulang tahun kekasihku, Jung Yunho! Jadi ini alasannya aku bangun pagi. Aku ingin membelikannya hadiah. Aku baru membelikannya hari ini karena aku sangat sibuk bekerja di panti asuhan hari-hari sebelumnya, dan gaji-ku pun belum turun. Aduh.. gawat. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Harus cepat-cepat sebelum perayaan ulang tahun dengannya nanti malam.

Dengan terburu-buru aku mandi dan berpakaian. Aku akan pergi belanja untuk hadiah ulang tahun Yunnie.

..

Setelah berdandan dan bersiap-siap, aku langsung berlari ke halte bus untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan kecil di pinggiran kota. Aku paling suka naik bus pagi-pagi, nyaman. Selain udaranya yang sejuk, aku juga suka sekali melihat rombongan anak-anak sekolahan yang tengah tertidur maupun belajar di bus. Kadang mereka lebih memilih untuk duduk di sampingku dan melirik-lirik polos ke arahku. Bingung sendiri sih, memangnya apa yang salah denganku. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan ketika ada ahjusshi-ahjusshi yang duduk di sampingku. Kalau ahjusshi yang baik sih tak apa, kalau yang mesum? Hih.. aku langsung duduk di belakang saja kalau seperti itu.

Hari ini aku beruntung karena yang duduk di sampingku adalah anak SMA yang kelihatannya pintar, dan yah.. cukup tampan walau jerawatan. Ia terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas-nya. Woow.. itu PSP keluaran terbaru. Ia menyender di senderan kursi lalu mulai bermain dengan tenangnya. Sembari melihat tontonan gratis dari namja di sampingku, aku memasang _earphone_ dan ikut menyender. Aku menahan tawa-ku ketika melihatnya bergumam tak jelas saat ia kalah bermain dari game yang sedang ia mainkan. Ia menengok ke arahku, eh, ketahuan ya.

"Changmin? Kau Shim Changmin kan?" tanyanya. Mukanya terlihat terkejut. Aku pun ikut terkejut. Kulepaskan _earphone_-ku sambil mengarahkan kupingku ke arahnya.

"kenapa?" aku balik bertanya. Kalau tak salah dengar, ia menyebut namaku tadi.

"Changmin-sshi? Kau Shim Changmin-sshi, kan?" ia mematikan PSP-nya.

Aku membiarkan mulutku terbuka karena tak konek dengan situasi. "darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku dengan mata menyipit. Jangan-jangan dia semacam stalker atau semacamnya?

"hahaha! Benar! Padahal baru kemarin si Jung itu memberitahu-ku, aku langsung berteu denganmu. Nah.. kenalkan, Jung Kyuhyun, sepupu-nya Jung Yunho yang baru pindah kesini! Kau kekasih si Jung mesum itu kan?" ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Aku hanya melongo, sekali lagi. Ya Tuhan Shim Changmin, jangan perlihatkan wajah jelekmu di depan orang baru, apalagi sepupu-nya Yunnie. Dengan ragu aku menjabat tangannya.

"n-ne, aku kekasihnya," aku menjawab terbata. Aku menahan tawa ketika mendengar sebutan 'Jung mesum' yang terucap dari bibir-nya. Ia nyengir sambil mengeluarkan buku soal-nya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas.

"beruntung sekali aku beremu denganmu, tolong ajari aku soal nomor 4 dan 5 ini, Changmin-sshi, kudengar dari Yunho-hyung kau jenius," ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Aku hanya menghela. Ku ambil buku itu dari tangannya, lumayanlah, bisa sambil belajar.

Di dalam bus yang hening, aku mengajari sepupu Yunho ini soal tadi. Untung saja aku masih ingat dengan pelajaran SMA. Ia yang –sudah kuduga- berotak jenius dapat dengan mudah mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan.

"haah.. jeongmal gomawo,ternyata mudah ya. Ah iya.. karena kau telah mengajariku, aku mentraktir-mu di game center hari minggu besok, kuharap kau dan aku bisa jadi teman," ia berucap sambil memasukkan buku soal itu. ia memakai tas-nya dan bersiap turun di halte berikut. Aku yang terlanjur senang karena akan ditraktir main game langsung mengangguk cepat. Ah.. bahagia-nya.

Ketika ia turun dari bus, aku memperhatikannya. Ia melambai padaku dengan seringai evil-nya. Aku balas melambai dari kaca mobil dengan senyum paling manis yang kupunya. Baik sekali dia. Aku harus memberitahu pada Yunnie. Haha..

Bus yang kunaiki langsung melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan Jung Kyuhyun tadi yang kelihatannya sedang dikerumuni para yeoja-yeoja yang satu sekolah dengannya. Ia punya fans ternyata. Aku kembali menyandar. Sebentar lagi aku sampai di pusat perbelanjaan.

..

Yup.. dan di sini-lah aku. Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan pinggiran kota yang selalu ramai akan pengunjung. Banyak sekali toko-toko yang menjual beraneka macam barang. Banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang berbelanja di sini. Aku jarang ke sini, karena aku yang notabene tak suka menghamburkan uang. Aku berjalan ke sebuah toko kado dan masuk, menimbulkan suara kerincing lonceng yang di pasang di atas pintu-nya.

"apa yang harus aku berikan pada Yunnie?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Aku berjalan menuju lemari yang berisi boneka-boneka yang beraneka macam. _Teddy Bear, Bunny, Puppy, Kitten, Bambi_, eh, _Bambi _yang sama seperti punya Yunho, tapi lebih lucu _Bambi_ Yunho, hehe. Tunggu? Boneka? Ah.. Yunho itu kan namja, masa aku beri boneka?

Aku beralih pada sekumpulan mug-mug lucu. Ada sebuah mug bergambar –lagi-lagi- Bambi yang sama denganku. Aish.. Yunho kan pernah membelikanku mug. Mug yang diberikan Yunho lebih cantik daripada mug-mug di sini. Hmm.. apa ya?

..

Setelah berputar-putar di toko kado, aku pun tak menemukan apa-apa utuk ku jadikan kado ulang tahun Yunho. aku baru sadar barang-barang di toko itu didominasi barang-barang yeoja. Argh.. dan, Yunho itu orang kaya. Dia sudah mempunyai semua barang yang dijual di sini. Berbeda denganku yang hanya orang biasa. Aku tak tega. Dia selalu memberikanku hadiah berharga jika aku ulang tahun, tapi kenapa aku tak memberikannya.

Huh.. aku merogoh kantung jaketku dan mengambil dompet. Melongok isi dompet tipis yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar uang yang kalau dihitung tak seberapa. Apa barang berharga yang bisa kubeli dengan uang se-sedikit ini? hmm.. aku mau barang yang bisa selalu ia pakai, atau yang ia tak punya.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk sekedar berjalan sambil melihat-lihat. Di pojok sana ada toko kemeja. Kemeja ya? Sebagai pekerja sepertinya, ia pasti sudah punya banyak kemeja. Di sampingku ada toko sepatu. Ia juga sudah punya banyak sepatu. Toko sepatu itu bersebelahan dengan toko kaos kaki. Tidak, tidak.

"aduuh.. apa ya?" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Dengan bibir yang dimajukan, aku tetap melangkah walau kakiku sudah pegal. Aku kan bukan wanita yang langsung punya tenaga bila berhubungan dengan belanja. Orang-orang yang menertawakan tingkahku dan yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak gemas kuhiraukan demi memikirkan hadiah Yunho. dan.. langkahku terhenti di depan toko buku.

"aah! Itu buku yang Yunho ingin beli, kan?" aku berteriak tertahan ketika melihat sebuah buku ilmiah nan tebal yang terpajang di etalase toko. Aku langsung berlari dengan gembira ke toko itu. hadiah Yunho, sebuah buku ilmiah yang ia inginkan tapi tak sempat beli karena sibuk. Oke.. tak apalah tak berharga, yang penting aku memberinya hadiah. Semoga ia suka dan tak kecewa.

..

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yunho. aku dan dia berjanji merayakan ulang tahunnya di apartement-ku dengan makan malam. Yeah.. benar-benar malam karena jam segini Yunho baru akan pulang dari kantor-nya. Aku melipat tangan di depan dada lalu melihat hasil kerjaku merias meja makan dan ruangan.

"huuuft.. selesai," kuhela napas dalam-dalam. Lelah.. memang. Pagi aku belanja hadiahnya, siangnya aku membuat sendiri kue ulang tahun untuknya_, tart Strawberry_ kesukaan Yunho yang aku yakin pasti enak, lalu sorenya aku mendekor ruanganku.

Aku meregangkan semua otot-otot tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Oke.. Yunho datang kesini setengah jam lagi. Aku harus mandi dan berdandan agar terlihat tampan untuk _My Future Husband_ :P

**_#End Of Changmin's POV_**

..

**_#Author's POV_**

Setelah selesai dengan mandi dan rutinitas kulitnya, Changmin mengeluarkan sekotak hadiah untuk Yunho dari lacinya. Ia menatap kotak hadiah itu dengan tampang lesu. Hadiah yang bisa dibilang sangat murah untuk Yunho. Tapi.. yah.. hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan untuk sang kekasih. Ditambah sebucket bunga Lily putih kesukaan Yunho yang telah dirangkainya sendiri. Ia meletakkan keduanya di atas meja makan yang sudah tersedia makanan dan _tart Strawberry_ berukuran sedang. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan menunggu sang kekasih hati yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

**_Ting.. Tong.._**

Hampir saja jatuh tertidur, untung saja suara bel menyelamatkannya. Ia mengulum senyum dalam bibirnya. Langsung saja ia berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya, ia tahu pasti Yunho-lah yang membunyikan bel.

"Yunnie-yah!" ia langsung memeluk tubuh kekar familiar di depannya tanpa perlu melihat. Sepasang tangan kokoh melingkar di bahu-nya, mengusap dengan lembut. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Keduanya merasakan rindu yang mendalam. Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan kecupan lama pada puncak kepalanya, serta hirupan penuh cinta dari orang di depannya.

"Changdol, aku rindu," Yunho, orang di depannya yang sedaritadi memeluknya kini melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Changmin. Ia menatap kagum pada wajah Changmin yang semakin hari semakin manis, cantik nan tampan itu. sedikit elusan membuat Changmin terkikik geli. Changmin menangkap tangan Yunho dan menariknya menuju ke dalam. Malu lah kalau ada tetangga yang melihat mereka bermesraan di depan pintu. Kk~

Keduanya berlari kecil menuju ruang makan yang sudah Changmin hias. Yunho melihat-lihat dengan bahagia-nya karena kekasihnya telah mempersiapkan semua-nya. ia melihat Changmin yang mengambil topi ulang tahun berwarna merah lalu memasangkannya ke kepala Yunho. Yunho membenarkan topi-nya yang agak miring lalu ditarik duduk oleh Changmin.

"saengil chukhae, Yunho-hyung!" sahut Changmin girang diikuti oleh tepuk tangan heboh. "saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun nae Yunho, saengil chukha hamnida! Yeay!" ia bernyanyi riang dengan suara melengking tapi merdu-nya. yunho tertawa melihat sang kekasih hati yang tampak lebih senang daripada dirinya yang berulang tahun. XP

Yunho menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil melihat Changmin yang sibuk menyalakan lilin berangka '29' di kue _tart Strawberry_ yang membuatnya ngiler. Ia merasa senang hanya dengan melihat Changmin malam ini.

"tiup lilinnya, hyung~" ucap Changmin. Yunho berdiri lalu membungkuk, mensejajar-kan dirinya dengan lilin. Ia menutup mata dan bibirnya bergerak mengucap do'a. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah mata Changmin yang berbinar indah. Dadanya berdesir ketika melihat mata bambi indah itu. namun Changmin yang mengangguk membuatnya sadar, ia langsung meniup lilin itu.

**_Cup~_**

Entah kenapa bibirnya yang ia kerucutkan untuk meniup lilin sekarang malah mendarat di bibir lembut Changmin. Ia tersenyum dalam kecupannya ketika Changmin tersentak kaget. Saat ia lepas, Changmin langsung megap-megap dengan muka memerah.

"h-hyung~" Changmin menundukkan kepalanya malu. Yunho kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah mengusap kepala Changmin.

"Changminnie, boleh aku potong kue-nya?" tanya Yunho dengan suara memelas. Changmin langsung tersadar dan mengangguk malu. Yunho mengambil pisau pemotong kue di sampingnya dan mulai memotong kue-nya. ia meletakkan potongan kue itu di piring lalu memberikannya pada Changmin.

"kue pertama untukmu, Minnie_, I love you_," ia berbisik lembut yang dibalas senyuman malu-malu dari sang kekasih. "jeongmal gomawo, telah menyiapkan ulang tahun-ku seperti ini, Min," ia memotong kue lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"cheonma, hyung," balas Changmin. Ia menyendok kecil kue-nya. namun, ia teringat akan kado-nya.

"hyung.." panggilnya. Yunho yang ingin memasukkan kue ke mulutnya jadi menatap Changmin.

"ini untuk hyung," Changmin memberikan Yunho sekotak hadiah tadi. "dan.. yang ini juga, aku yang rangkai lho," kemudian ia memberikan sebucket bunga Lily rangkaian-nya. Yunho berseru senang saat menerimanya. Ia langsung membuka kado dari Changmin. Changmin menundukkan kepala-nya.

"aah! Buku ini! aigoo.. Changdol.. kau tak perlu membelikanku hadiah juga tak apa," Yunho menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

"hyung, tak suka ya?" tanya Changmin, masih menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho menatap kembali buku pemberian Changmin. Buku ilmiah yang sangat ingin di beli-nya tapi tak pernah sempat. Akhirnya terbeli juga. Ia tertawa.

"hahaha.. bukannya aku tak suka, hanya saja, kau tak perlu memberikanku hadiah, kok," Yunho meletakkan buku itu di atas meja. Lalu tangannya meraih sebucket bunga Lily yang dirangkai Changmin untuknya. "dan.. ini cantik," ia memain-mainkan bunga di tangannya. Lily putih yang terangkai indah dengan dua tangkai mawar merah yang tersemat di tengahnya. Tergantung secarik kertas berbentuk hati di plastik pembungkus-nya, bertulis, '_Happy birthday, Jung Yunho. I Love You, your Bambi ^^_'. Karena terlalu senang, ia tak menyadari air muka Changmin berubah sedih.

"kenapa? Hyung selalu memberikanku hadiah saat aku ulang tahun maupun bukan ulang tahunku. A-aku ingin membalasnya. Kau sungguh sangat baik padaku, hyung. Padahal aku tak pernah memberi-mu apa-apa," Changmin mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Yunho berdiri dan berjalan menuju Changmin, meraih tangannya, membuat Changmin berdiri.

"hmm.. kau tak pernah memberiku apa-apa?" Yunho memegang pinggang Changmin dengan satu tangan, lalu tangan lainnya mengambil piring kue Changmin. ia sibuk menyendok kue itu dan Changmin hanya melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menyuapi Changmin kue itu dan meraup bibir ranum Changmin. Mulut Changmin yang terbuka begitu saja membuat mulut mereka tersambung. Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Changmin dan mencuri setengah kue yang dimakannya. Keduanya berbagi kue manis itu bersama. Saat kue di mulut mereka habis, bukannya melepas, mereka malah menjadikan acara 'makan kue sambil berciuman' itu semakin dalam.

"eum.. enak sekali," puji Yunho saat mereka melepaskan ciuman. Changmin berusaha mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian Yunho.

"Changminnie.." Changmin menatap mata Yunho ketika Yunho memanggilnya. Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Changmin yang di balas lingkaran tangan Changmin di lehernya. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam, mencoba berkomunikasi dan berbagi cinta lewat tatapan mata.

"kau tak perlu memberikanku materi. Aku rasa kau sudah memberikan segalanya untukku. Jiwa ragamu dan juga pikiranmu, hatimu, cintamu. Kau memberikan semuanya untukku. Biar aku yang memberikanmu materi, Minnie," lanjut Yunho.

"t-tapi.."

"ssshhtt.. _You're my best gift ever, thanks God, You gave me this little cute Angel who loves me very much. And I love him too,"_ Yunho berkata sambil menatap dalam ke dalam lautan legam manik Changmin.

"saengil chukhae, Yunho-hyung, Yunnie, _my future husband_, saranghae~" Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan haru.

"aah, gomawo, _my future huswife_, Changdollie, Changminnie, nado saranghae~" Yunho balas memeluk Changmin dengan penuh cinta.

Setelah berpelukan erat, keduanya langsung tertawa dan kembali ke tempat duduk maing-masing, merayakan ulang tahun Yunho dalam suasana hening yang lebih ke romantis. Mereka banyak mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Yunho yang selalu menggombal dan memanjakan Changmin hingga mukanya sangat merah melebihi _Strawberry_ yang sedang di makan Yunho. Changmin juga memberitahu Yunho kalau ia bertemu dengan sepupunya, dan terus memanggil Yunho 'Si Jung mesum' yang dihadiahi kelitikan brutal dari seorang Jung Yunho. Perayaan diakhiri dengan berdansa kecil-kecilan di kamar Changmin dengan piyama, lalu tidur berpelukan membagi kehangatan di malam yang agak dingin.. ^^

"cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan melamarmu, Changminnie, kau adalah hadiah terbaik untukku," bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin ketika mereka berada di tempat tidur. Changmin diam-diam tersenyum malu akan bisikkan lembut Yunho. Kedua-nya memilih untuk tenggelam dalam indahnya lautan mimpi malam itu.

.

..

...

**_..FIN.._**


End file.
